


Celebration

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Desus Holiday Bingo [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bartender!Jesus, First Meetings, Flirty!Jesus, Fluff, Gay, Gay Club, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Aaron and Eric drag Daryl to his first gay bar.('lights' Desus Holiday Bingo prompt)





	Celebration

Daryl nervously chews on his bottom lip and fiddles with the hem of his faded black button up under his angel winged vest. He feels a hand wrap around his wrist before tugging him forward, he flushes realising he had been holding up the queue.

“You need to relax, Daryl.” Eric tells him with a grin as he removes his hand from Daryl’s wrist and then briefly squeezing his shoulder.

Aaron chuckles from where he stands across from Daryl, an arm wrapped around Eric’s shoulders. “Yeah, come on, man. It’s only a gay club, just a bunch of other guys that like guys and girls that like girls.” He says with a teasing smirk covering his face.

“Shut the fuck up, or I’ll leave.” Daryl growls at them, his face getting hotter by the second. He crosses his arms over his chest with a scowl on his face.

Eric yelps and reaches forward, he places both of his hands on Daryl’s shoulder and leaves. “No! You cannot leave!” He exclaims, ignoring a laughing Aaron behind him. “We are paying Enid to babysit Gracie the whole night and this is also a celebration, Remember!?” Eric reminds him desperately, turning around briefly to glare at Aaron behind them.

“Yeah, whatever.” Daryl grunts and pushes Eric off of him.

Daryl spends the next five minutes standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face while they waited for the bouncer to let them inside of the club. When they reached the front of the queue the bouncer let them in with a stern look covering his wrinkle covered face, he glanced Daryl up and down and gave him a smirk as he opened the door for them. Daryl blushed furiously and hurried past him and into the club, bumping up Aaron and Eric who had gone inside first.

He was about to apologise before his senses catch up to him and he widens his eyes, the club is full, women and men everywhere dancing and laughing obnoxiously. The music is incredibly loud and it has him wincing, the laser lights send colourful highlights over various faces in the club, shiny sweat covered faces.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Daryl grunts and the two men in front of him laugh.

“Come on, we can go sit at the booths, less people.” Aaron tells him, trying to hide his smirk as he takes Eric’s hand with his right and grabbing Daryl’s arm with his left.

Aaron drags them through the crowd of sweaty bodies to the other side of the club, a serious of round tables, pool tables and dart boards, all arranged close to the bar.

The three of them take a seat around one of the tables, the stools are around the tables are tall, feet needed to be put on the bars of the seat, unable to reach the ground. Having calmed down now that he isn't completely surrounded by people he looks around the bar, each of the tables have Christmas lights hang on them. He comes to the realisation that there is Christmas lights everywhere, along the bar, the pool tables and hung along the walls. ‘Merry Fucking Christmas’ spelled out in lights is hung against the far wall in the colours of the pride flag.

He snorts and shakes his head slightly, grinning to himself.

An hour or two pass and he’s actually enjoyed himself, they sat at the table for the first forty minutes or so just chatting and drinking basically, Aaron and Eric telling him about Gracie and how she crawled for the first time the day before.

After spending time catching up they moved to the dart boards and then the pool tables after that, after Daryl kicked their asses for the third time they left him and headed to the dance floor, making sure he was okay with being left alone first.

Daryl headed over to the bar the and took a seat on the wooden bar stool, he rests his elbows on the bar and briefly runs his hands through his hair before tapping them against the wooden bar to the beat of the song playing.

He glances at the two women beside him, a redhead in a tight, black strapless dress and a brunette in a tank top and jeans. The two are sitting with their arms around each other, giggling and pressing kisses to each other’s cheeks as they whisper words of love to each other. As he watches them he finds himself wondering  _will I ever have that?_

He stays at the bar, waiting to be served. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket so he fishes it out, unlocking it to reveal a text message from Rick asking how the club is. He’s just finished a reply when he notices someone has stopped in front of him.

“Hey, what can I get for you?” 

Daryl looks up at the man, long chestnut hair framing his beard covered face. Piecing blue-green eyes looking into his own as he waits for an answer.

Daryl clears his throat and tucks his phone away before he replies. “Rum ‘n coke.” He replies, almost wincing at the way his voice stuttered.

The man gives him a smile. “Okay, I’ll be back in sec.” He replies before he spins on his heels to retrieve his drink.

He emerges again a few moments later, pushing a ice and liquid filled glass in front of him. “Thanks.” Daryl grunts and lifts the glass up to his lips and takes a few gulps.

“You’re welcome...” The man trails off with a quirked eyebrow.

Daryl looks at him in confusion with furrowed brows for a moment before he realised what the other guy wanted. “Daryl. ‘M name’s Daryl.” He replies, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

The man chuckles at him softly and holds out his hand, long fingers outstretched towards him. “Nice to meet you Daryl, I’m Paul. But everyone calls me Jesus.” The man, Paul, introduces himself with a sweet smile on his face.

Daryl bites his lip and accepts Paul’s hand, the other man shaking it firmly. “Ain’t callin’ ya Jesus.” He grunts.

Paul laughs and drops their hands. “Call me Paul then.” He replies and grins cheekily. “Anyway, you here alone tonight?” Paul asks, raising an eyebrow at him as he pulls a wet cloth from his pocket and begins wiping the bench.

Daryl takes another sip of his water before he answers. “Some friends but they’re dancing.” He replies, noticing Paul’s subtle way of asking if he was here with a boyfriend.

“Why didn’t you join them?” Paul inquires as he pours two shots of vodka for the two men that had appeared beside Daryl and ordered.

Daryl glances at him through his bangs and continues to drink. “Ain’t much of a dancer.” He replies as if it was obvious.

Paul laughs lightly and pushed the shots towards the two men. “Fair enough.” He says and wipes at a few droplets of vodka that he had spilt. “So, you and these friends, here for a celebration?” He asks curiously, grinning at him and tucking a strand of his brunette hair behind his ears.

Daryl snorts and thinks back to the conversation he had had with Aaron and Eric before they entered the club. “Of sorts. Celebratin’ me finishing coming out to all my friends.” He replies, blushing and downing the last of his drink.

Paul smiles at him and reaches for his empty glass. “Congratulations, that’s awesome.” He replies enthusiastically and refills his drink. “Here, second one’s on me.” He replies and pushes the drink back towards Daryl.

Daryl looks at him for a few moments, observing his flirty grin and bright eyes. “Thank you.” Daryl grunts embarrassed and wraps his hand around the drink.

“You are very welcome.” Paul replies. “Well, I have customers to serve and then my shift is over, so, I’ll see you later.” Paul tells him, squeezing his arm and smirking before he walks back down the bar to where a collection of men and women sit waiting for drinks.

Daryl lifts the glass to his mouth and takes a few large gulps of the dark liquid. When he goes to place the glass back down he realises Paul had pushed it over with a little bit of paper underneath, he puts the glass down over to the side.

He picks up the piece of paper and turns it over in confusion, his eyebrows raise in surprise as he reads; _Call me sometime, gorgeous._  His phone number following.

He blushes and glances over to the other side of the bar and sure enough Paul is already looking at him, a grin on his face as he pours drinks for the people in front of him.

Daryl looks at him in surprise for a few seconds before he takes his phone out of his pocket and makes sure that Paul is watching as he punches his number into his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quickly so it's really shit, so...


End file.
